Karma: Extras
by zoepeanut
Summary: A collection of one-shots tying in to my story Karma of Contradictions.
1. Guild Master's Conference

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Zeref could not remember the last time he actually attended the annual guild master's conference in Clover. Technically, he had been present two years back, but that had been unintentional, due to Lullaby's interference. Last year, the guild was still in the process of becoming a legal guild again, so no one had managed to attend then either. However, this year was different. He had planned on staying behind, as he knew things would be uncomfortable. Those people had learned who he truly was the last time they met, and no amount of deception would dissuade them of that fact. Openly admitting his own identity was not something he could easily retract, especially when he had given them the proof of his immortality right there.

After arguing endlessly with Natsu about his required attendance, Zeref had settled for a compromise. Fairy Tail's new guild master was almost always adamant about disregarding any rules, but this was one Zeref felt was important. Re-establishing themselves amongst other wizards was vital for the guild. Natsu just didn't seem to realize it yet, so he had told the boy they'd go together as an unusual brotherly bonding trip. Considering how much time Natsu had been spending with Lucy, it wasn't hard to convince the boy that they had spent too much time apart lately. It didn't help that Zeref focused more on Mavis than anyone else, either.

This was why he found himself standing in front of the rebuilt conference hall in Clover. The isolated town was still fairly undeveloped, after the destruction Lullaby brought about. The ground itself still was caved in, but in the center, someone had decided it was a decent place to build the hall once more. Walking down the sloping ground, Zeref saw Natsu glaring at the sight. "Come on, can't we just go on a job or something instead? Meetings are so boring…" His complaint came with a sigh from Zeref, already seeing what he was going to say.

"Your fellow guild masters must be aware of your name, Natsu. Should the guild ever be in danger, these are the people you must be able to call upon for aid. After all, it isn't as if Fairy Tail can solely rely on my strength anymore."

Snorting, Natsu shook his head. "Yeah, but we've got that empire of yours to help out too."

Sometimes, his brother really could forget things too easily. "Natsu…I am no longer the emperor either. I believe we went over this before."

Rolling his eyes, Natsu crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, but your son is. I figure he still likes you enough to help out if you need him, right?"

Unable to think of a decent counter, Zeref just shook his head and approached the door. This was going to be interesting enough, without his complaints. Hopefully, Jose wouldn't be around to complain about his presence. There were no rules banning guests coming with the guild masters per say, but there was nothing openly inviting them to the meetings either. So, Zeref's presence would not only be unusual due to Fairy Tail's normal absence from these meetings, but also due to the fact that he was not an actual guild master anymore.

Walking inside the brightly lit room, Zeref glanced around at the wizards gathered at various tables. He saw one table with a middle-aged woman, with brown hair pulled up into a bun and black glasses. From what he remembered, she was Mermaid Heel's guild master. He never even really spoke with her, so her name was lost to him. Next to her was Jose, smiling and speaking too quietly for Zeref to hear any words. Completing the trio at the table was an older, muscular man that was new to the conference. Zeref assumed this was the leader of the newly formed Sabertooth guild, but he didn't wish to intrude with Jose present and ask for clarification.

Other lesser known guild masters were gathered at other tables, and Zeref quickly ignored them. White tablecloths covered each table, with orange carpeting on the ground keeping the room with a bright feeling. The walls were a pale pink, and as Zeref walked towards the single group he remembered meeting, he began to feel out of place. His usual dark robes clashed with the light in the room, though he was not surprised to see Goldmine being unaffected by the same feeling. Despite his dark clothing, at least that guild master was free from the burden of excessive guilt like him.

"See? No one even cares that we're here. Why can't I just do what you did and ignore all of this official duties crap? It just takes away from my chances of hanging out with my new comrades at the guild!" Natsu's complaint made Zeref remember why they came in the first place. Establishing connections to other guilds was vital, in most situations. Hopefully, the dragon slayer could manage it to some degree, without completely alienating them in one blow. "Besides, didn't these people try to attack you last time we met? Why would I want to be friends with them after that?"

Walking towards one of the tables, Zeref couldn't help but smile. Gathered at the table were those very wizards. Bob of Blue Pegasus sat in between Goldmine and Ooba, all enjoying drinks together and talking about how running their guilds was going. "That was quite some time ago. I'm fairly certain they've heard the news about my legal status, Natsu." With his proximity to the table, his voice was actually heard by those gathered.

Ooba glared at him, gripping her glass tightly and focusing on his stance. Something about that look seemed oddly like a threat, so Zeref tried to avoid her gaze. Goldmine paused with is glass raised, blinking at him with wide eyes. However, Bob was the one who jumped to his feet, rushing over and pulling Zeref into a massive bear hug, taking Natsu in with him. Uncomfortably pressed into the man's chest, Zeref wondered what brought this on. "Spriggy! I can't believe you're actually here. Don't tell me you were planning on abandoning us again this year?" Pulling back slightly, Bob glanced down at the frazzled wizards in his grip.

Giving Zeref a sharp look, Natsu scowled and pushed himself away from the odd guild master. "Nah, he's not the guild master anymore. He keeps insisting I have to go to this thing, though…kinda seems pointless to me. What do you guys even do at these conferences anyway?"

Pressing a hand to his forehead, Zeref began rubbing the skin there. Bob stepped back, giving them some space and standing next to the table instead. "They are meant to keep everyone updated on important matters. News of any changes to magic guidelines are announced here, as well as plans for enforcing rules amongst guild members. It is also a way for us to stay connected, as I keep explaining is an important piece of leading a guild, Natsu."

Setting down his glass, Goldmine snorted. "Yeah, like you ever cared about that. This is your first conference in what? Fifty years? Sixty? I've lost track…but now that you show up finally, you aren't even a guild master anymore?"

Smiling, Zeref shook his head. "It is rather challenging to legally be a guild master when you do not possess magic." That seemed to make the others stare at him in shock. Even Ooba's glare fell away for a moment, before she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"The black wizard, without magic? I don't believe it…if I find out you're lying, I'll be sure to spin you!"

Pulling out a chair, Zeref took a seat to join them. The common threat only made him smile, already aware of the sensation of her magic. "You are welcome to do so, however, you'll find I'm not as resilient as before. Much has changed since we last spoke…and I believe I may owe you an apology. As necessary as it was, I did deceive you for years…never once did I imagine to be accepted for who I truly was, by anyone."

Granted, Mavis had been an exception, but most people only feared him after learning his name. "Oh, that's all water under the bridge, Spriggy! Besides, who wouldn't forgive a cute face like yours?" Leaning away from him slightly, Zeref turned to see Natsu grinning at him, taking a seat by his side.

"Yeah…who wouldn't do that?" He seemed to be enjoying this, watching his discomfort. "I think I like this group. So…you may not remember me from that conference when Lullaby attacked, but my name's Natsu. I'm Fairy Tail's new official guild master…and Zeref's brother."

That seemed to startle them. "Wait, what? That's not even possible…history says that the black wizard was…" Goldmine trailed off, counting back the years for a moment.

Before he could finish, Bob joined in. "Oh my, is that why you were pardoned? You naughty boy, did you lie to the Council?"

Biting his lip, Zeref nodded in agreement. "It was not my decision to do so…however, I suppose I did not correct them when they assumed I simply shared the name of the wizard from four hundred years in the past."

Silence seemed to settle over them, no one quite knowing where to go from there. With his prolonged absence from these meetings, Zeref couldn't exactly say he was friends with anyone. Ooba, however, got tired of the silence before long. "Well, are you going to explain how you have a brother or not? I'm getting tired of just sitting around waiting to hear an explanation, young man."

Raising an eyebrow at the phrase young man, Zeref shrugged. "Long ago, I developed plans for a time travel spell. Natsu was one of the individuals that went through it. To be honest, I'm surprised more people have not heard of its existence."

"Time altering magic tends to have a high price, Spriggan." Zeref still did not see the need to correct them on the use of his former name. Goldmine leaned back in his seat, lighting a cigarette and beginning to smoke at the table. Uncertain of the building's regulations, Zeref let it pass without comment. "Many would give their arm to go back and fix their problems in the past. What convinced you to go into the future instead?"

"Stopping an enemy. I believe I mentioned him to you before, did I not?" He couldn't quite recall everything he had revealed back in Clover, but he thought he mentioned Acnologia. "Time travel was essential in ensuring he was weakened before our greatest weapon faced him once more."

Chuckling, Goldmine shook his head at him. "Only you would consider time travel as an option for doing something like that. Somehow, I'm not surprised that you managed to find a way to make it work, either. You are the Black Wizard, after all."

"Oh, don't say that. You know how people react to that name, Goldy." Bob hushed him, waving a hand in front of his face and returning to his own seat. "Besides, Spriggy isn't the man he used to be. Didn't you hear about how his guild helped free Oshibana from the reign of an endless string of dark guilds? I think that speaks for itself, don't you?"

Uncertain of what rumors had formed from their actions, Zeref only remained silent. However, Natsu was not the same. "Wait, what? I don't remember us doing anything like that…"

Sighing, Zeref ran a hand through his hair. "Our actions were misinterpreted…however, in an odd way, I suppose Bob's statement is true enough. At the time, we were simply wishing to take Eisenwald's guild hall as our own."

"Either way, you did an excellent job with that place, sweetie." Not certain if his new nickname was an improvement or not, Zeref tried to hide his slight wince.

"Well, as much as I'd like to reminisce about the past…I think I'm more interested in hearing about the future. So, Natsu, you're the new guild master, huh?" Goldmine leaned forward, studying the dragon slayer closely.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Natsu seemed to narrow his gaze, taking Goldmine's proximity as a challenge. "Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

"I dunno. I suppose that would depend on what you plan on doing with that power, pinky."

Natsu's eye twitched slightly, and Zeref pressed a hand on his arm to try and hold him back. "What did you just call me? I may have pink hair, but that's not something to joke about…why does everyone think it's so weird?" Shaking his head, Natsu grumbled under his breath for a little bit longer before settling on just glaring at the other guild master. "Whatever. I guess I don't exactly have a lot of plans…I kinda became guild master rather suddenly. Lahar told the Council I was the master before I even got the chance to join the guild, actually."

"Lahar?" Bob frowned, pressing a hand to his cheek.

Replying for Natsu, Zeref nodded. "A rune knight captain, one who actually relates to my issues."

"Traitor. If I meet that man…I'll spin him until he sees reason. No matter what you do now, I'll make sure we keep a close eye on you, former Black Wizard!" Ooba was still distrustful, but Zeref was beginning to see that it was just her usual personality coming through.

Chuckling, Goldmine leaned back and shook his head. "Whatever you say, kid. Just promise me you'll do a better job than your idiot brother?" That made Zeref blink in surprise, while Natsu's glare deepened. "Being reclusive is fine, but completely ignoring your fellow guild masters is not the way to run a guild. We've got a lot of experience behind us, and if you ever need help with anything, we're here for you. Plus…" Goldmine leaned close to Natsu, trying to hide his mouth from Zeref with his hand. "Spriggan was terrible at keeping those wizards in line. Try to keep them from destroying more towns for us? We don't need the Council feeling like guilds are a threat to normal society because of all the destruction our wizards cause."

This time, it was Zeref's turn to chuckle in amusement. "Goldmine…my brother is known for many things. He is loyal, friendly, and overly protective of everyone he calls his friend. However…before even coming to our guild, he was known for his magic. As a fire dragon slayer, he is powerful and has much potential…but it is in his very nature to be even more destructive than any Fairy Tail wizard you've encountered before. I believe it would be hypocritical of him to attempt and stop such actions from our guild, considering his own reputation."

With that, he rose to his feet, seeing their eyes wide with shock. Natsu moved to follow after him, grinning slightly at his words. "I couldn't have said it better myself. So, are you finally listening to me and getting out of this boring place?"

"I ought to spin both of them for their idiocy…"

"What kind of a monster is that kid…"

Goldmine's brief comment was heard, followed by Bob. "Such reckless boys. They always keep us entertained, don't they?"

Nodding towards Natsu, Zeref ignored their words and began moving with his brother towards the exit. Perhaps they should keep strong alliances with other guilds, but he realized that maybe it wasn't as vital as he once thought. Perhaps next time, he'd take Natsu's advice and simply contact August to request aid. After all, it would help him avoid awkward situations where people spoke to a four hundred year old man like a child, trying to lecture him and his brother on the proper ways to lead others.

 **Alright, I have the first one-shot complete! Credit for the idea goes to Gamma Cavy, who wanted to see the guild masters' reactions to meeting Zeref once more. I've got one more idea in the works, and I am still taking suggestions for more. Feel free to review and tell me what you think, and what you want to see in the future!**


	2. A Small Vacation

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Fairy Tail had been hard at work, repairing the damages to Oshibana caused by the attack of Grimoire Heart and Acnologia. Really, Zeref had wished he could have helped more with the task. However, he had never truly taken the time to strengthen his body, so he had been forced to watch others produce more effective results than he could ever hope to achieve. Perhaps he should take the time to work on that, but he supposed it was something to worry about at another time.

When the town's repairs had finally been completed, the mayor of Oshibana had come to Fairy Tail with a special reward. Thanking them for their services, for acting without even being given wizarding jobs, he invited them all to enjoy a retreat at one of Fiore's well-renowned water parks. However, Zeref wondered if this was the best idea. Even on the best of days, there was always some form of broken furniture in the guild hall. He had advised Natsu early on to set aside funds for repairs at all times, and while the dragon slayer had scoffed at the advice, he quickly saw how expensive it was to constantly rebuild the guild hall and replace the furniture within. As the new guild master, it was his responsibility to take care of such things now.

With that in mind, Zeref stood next to Mavis and gazed out at the wizards gathered in the water park. Really, things were going fine thus far. Lucy and Levy were animatedly talking to each other, smiles on their faces as they spoke. When Gajeel had walked by, Lucy had smirked and given Levy a slight shove. The solid script wizard had the misfortune to slip on the wet floor, practically falling onto the dragon slayer who barely even registered her weight. He simply turned around with a raised eyebrow at the blushing wizard who seemed to be backing away as fast as possible, stuttering out apologies to the man. Gajeel simply shrugged and continued on his earlier path, focused on heading towards one of the water slides.

Natsu was busy as well. Zeref could see the fire dragon slayer in a pool with both Laxus and Gray. It was a combination that left Zeref nervous, making him hover near that area of the water park. Granted, it wasn't as if he could solve anything on his own, without magic. "Are you really just going to stand around and watch them all day?" Mavis smiled at him by his side, while Zeref's gaze continued focusing on the race beginning before them. It seemed as if Natsu was competing with the other wizards, and Zeref was just glad it wasn't through combat.

"Perhaps. I can't say I've ever been to a place like this before." He simply shrugged with the words. Zeref hadn't exactly been focused on entertainment much in his life. It simply wasn't something that had been available to him.

He felt Mavis' hair brush his arm as she shook her head. She was dressed in her bathing suit, clearly planning on swimming. However, Zeref had no intentions of doing so. He was still in his usual robes of black, with his white sash hanging across his torso. Despite being the only person dressed in normal clothes, he refused to change and waste his time when he would simply have to get back into his normal outfit afterwords.

"Well, then you should have fun!" Mavis turned towards him with a bright smile, grabbing his hand. "Come on, I'll even buy you a bathing suit if you don't have one. We could go down the water slides, swim in the wade pool…oh, but don't forget! We've gotta work on our warm-ups first before going in the water."

Raising his eyebrows at Mavis, Zeref tilted his head. "That seems a bit…excessive. Is something wrong with simply resting near the water and observing?"

"But…I wanna swim." Mavis pouted at him slightly, her eyes growing wide. "I wanna swim with you, Zeref…please?" She clasped her hands together, and as he stared at her, he knew she was intentionally falsifying her pout and trembling bottom lip. Either way, he couldn't help but hesitate, glancing towards Natsu for a moment. Laxus had just won their race, and he was shouting at the other dragon slayer.

"Come on, you cheated! How the hell are we supposed to win if you keep using your magic on the water?"

The shouts were loud enough for Zeref to hear them now. "I'm just using my own natural talents to win. Don't blame me if you're too weak to use your magic and swim at the same time."

Natsu's glare seemed to intensify, and the rematch began not long after. "It seems as if swimming makes people angry. I do not believe Natsu was pleased, even if that is to be expected after losing a competition of some form." Though, he didn't understand what the three of them had invested into the race. Maybe he was overanalyzing it entirely.

Rolling her eyes, Mavis dropped her pleading expression and sighed. "That's just Natsu. He likes winning, so he's upset when Laxus doesn't play fair." Studying them, she frowned. "Then again, it should be expected. After all, with Laxus' lightning magic, and the conductivity of water, it does give him a natural advantage. Perhaps Gray could compete if he—" She broke off as Gray did just as she was about to add. The pool they were swimming in began to freezer over, and the ice wizard was smirking at the others as he managed to jump on top with ease.

"Sorry, but swimming isn't really my style. If you wanna race me in my true element, try skating for a change." With that, he began sliding to the other end with ease, while Natsu glared after him.

Scowling, Laxus broke the ice up at the same time as Natsu broke free from the ice by burning it. "Annoying little brat. If that's how you wanna play it, I'll show you a real race."

"No way! If anyone's beating that stripper, that's gonna be me." With that, Natsu began charging forward with a grin again.

At least the ice would melt. There was still no damage actually done yet. Turning his head, he began to frown and search for the others. What was Erza doing in all of this? In fact, where were Happy, Charle, and Lisanna? "Zeref?" A voice from behind his shoulder made him frown and turn around. There, he blinked in surprise at an unusual sight. Captain Lahar of the rune knights was standing there, with a dark blue bathing suit on and his glasses off. "I didn't expect to see you here. In fact…it looks like Fairy Tail has been brought along."

Nodding, Zeref smiled. "It is good to see you, Captain. How has the search for Jellal gone?" While Zeref didn't exactly wish to help with such things, he knew what he had been busy with.

"Zeref! If Lahar is here, he is on vacation. He doesn't want to talk about work." Mavis smiled at him instead, waving from Zeref's side. "I bet he'd rather talk about you…notice anything weird about Zeref, Lahar?"

His gaze shifted between the two of them, before settling on Zeref for a moment with raised eyebrows. "Besides the fact that he is at a pool without a swimsuit, I see nothing unusual. However, I highly suspect that it would be more unusual to see him blending in with any crowd." That statement was emphasized with a slight smile. "As for your question, Zeref, I actually have no issues talking about it. To be honest, there's not much to tell. Jellal's excellent at avoiding detection, and we don't really have any clues as to his whereabouts. Mavis is correct that today is my day off, and since I was in the area, I decided to enjoy the facility. It isn't normally the kind of activity I'd choose for my day off however…a co-worker insisted that I needed to loosen up and see what happened."

Nudging Zeref, Mavis smiled and clasped her hands behind her back. "That's an excellent idea! I keep telling Zeref that it is so fun to try and enjoy the water…but he won't listen to me." She gave another mock pout, while Lahar chuckled and shook his head.

"For some reason, I don't find that surprising. Though, I will admit, I still am not seeing the appeal either. Just what part about splashing in water is meant to be entertaining?" Lahar glanced towards Zeref, who shrugged and looked towards Mavis.

"It's fun because you're with friends. Other people here play games, and race each other…oh, and there's the water slides that make you slide down really fast! There's so much to do, and so many things to explore." She seemed far more excited about this water park than anyone in Fairy Tail had been before they left. Really, he should have seen this coming. Mavis rarely had the opportunity to enjoy places like this either, considering her isolation on Tenrou Island followed by her curse becoming active.

With that in mind, Zeref very nearly gave in to her earlier request, but before he could speak, he felt a hand grab his arm and pull him away. "Excuse me, but I have an urgent matter to speak with our former master about." With that, Erza began towing him away from both Lahar and Mavis, leaving him mystified as to what was going on.

When they were out of sight, Erza stopped and released Zeref. Even in her swimsuit, she managed to display an intimidating stature as she gazed towards him. "Now, I know you no longer possess your magic…but there is a dilemma I've encountered at this facility. It appears as if it has been infiltrated by members of the rune knights, something which we cannot abide by. We all know of their feelings towards our guild, after all."

Erza was crossing her arms over her chest, avoiding his gaze slightly. There was more to this than she was revealing, Zeref decided with a small frown. "Captain Lahar came here with a co-worker. I suppose it is only to be expected that they enjoy the facility as well." Pausing, Zeref narrowed his eyes at her. "Besides, we are no longer a dark guild, Erza. There is little to be concerned over, all things considered."

Moving closer, Erza gripped both of his arms tightly. "You don't understand! This could spell disaster for us, so please, I beg you…distract them and lead them away from here!" She sounded desperate, making Zeref wonder about what the source was of her please. However, at that moment, he saw someone peaking out from behind the fake rocks positioned for decoration around the nearby pool. If he had been on the other side, he may have seen that their actual purpose was to create a waterfall that fell into the pool and sent small ripples over the surface. Zeref was actually focused on the odd man dressed in nothing but a bathing suit and a dark colored scarf covering his face. However, Zeref could see the blue hair on his head, distinctive in color and enough to tell him what was going on.

"Jellal is here." He glanced towards Erza with narrowed eyes. "There is only one member of our guild still in contact with him, Erza. You should know the risks of brining him into public. Should he be caught, it is no concern of mine."

Releasing him, Erza stepped back and gave him a slight bow. "I understand…but I know Master Natsu would be incapable of even attempting to accomplish this task. His distractions tend to be reckless and foolish. Yours would be calculated, and result in little damage to the facility and those within."

"Insulting my brother is not the best method of endearing yourself to me, Erza." He raised his eyebrows at her, watching her bite her lip nervously. Her gaze flickered towards Jellal, while Zeref ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. "Regardless…for now, I suppose he can take on Mystogan's identity. As for the rest…I cannot guarantee that this will end well."

Stepping out, Jellal seemed to take that personally. "I do not wish to be a burden…nor do I wish to force others to get hurt for my sake. If you could simply speak with the rune knights while I leave—"

"You have just as much of a right to enjoy this water park as anyone else. If you speak of leaving again, I will personally see to it that you stay until the park closes." Jellal seemed to blink at her words, though Erza's usual threatening tone was softer with him than it was with others. She hadn't even managed to make a true threat, something that made Zeref smile slightly.

Observing them, Zeref nodded and turned around. "There is little in this park that I find entertaining. Now, the challenge of not only gaining the attention of the rune knights, but maintaining it long enough for you to escape unnoticed without magic? I suppose it could be a test of how well I've adapted to this new life."

With that, he smiled and began walking back towards where Mavis had last been. She was still there, but Lahar was gone. Instead, he saw her stretching with Makarov, counting off their warm-ups together as she prepared to swim. "Mavis…I apologize for interrupting, but I am in need of a strategy." That made her pause, blinking at him in surprise. "Just what gains the attention of rune knights on vacation?"

"Well, Lahar seemed to be fine with talking with you. Really, the two of you get along rather well." Mavis smiled, stepping away from Makarov. "Just try a conversation with him. He is your friend after all, right?"

"There are multiple of them here, Mavis. Besides, there is little for us to discuss. It isn't as if he wishes to hear about the magical theories behind black magic." Technically, he could speak about other branches of magic, but it would invalidate his point in some ways.

Smiling, Makarov folded his hands behind his back. "Well, I can think of one way to get their attention without conversation, Second." The guild members were beginning to take to odd nicknames. Zeref was growing used to the reference, based off of the fact that he was their second guild master. "Just look behind you. I'd say that little competition is escalating a bit too far."

Glancing behind him, Zeref saw that other competitors had joined the race. Though, calling it a race may have been a bit inaccurate, considering all of them were wizards using whatever magic necessary to slow each other down. It looked like one of the wizards he had met during the Nirvana incident was here, the white haired ice wizard. Based on the glares shared between him and Gray, the two had some type of history together. They both utilized their ice to keep the water frozen when possible, and on occasion, they would attack directly with a variety of spells.

By Natsu's side, Lucy seemed to be stumbling across the slick surface. "Natsu! Why'd you drag me into this?" Her complaint was enough to tell Zeref why the reasonable celestial wizard was taking part in their antics. However, next to her was another unusual combatant. Or more accurately, it was a pair. Levy was slung over Gajeel's shoulder for some reason, being dragged along as he ran across the ice.

Grinning at the others, Gajeel shifted Levy's weight, ignoring the way her hands were pounding on his back as she pleaded to be released. "You guys got nothing on me. I've even picked up some extra weight to give you guys a handicap, gihi!"

"Hey!" Levy glared at him, shoving against his shoulder. "I am not that heavy!" With a scowl, she seemed to think for a moment. "Solid Script: Weight!" With that, the dark blue words took form, and Levy let it drop onto Gajeel's other shoulder. With a gasp, Gajeel stumbled and fell, his grip loosening on Levy and releasing her. However, the ice continued forcing her to slide across the ground, not improving her situation too much.

Oddly enough, this was where Zeref found the other rune knight member. Smiling, the telepath that had infiltrated the guild in the past seemed to be enjoying himself. "You know, I could just win by teleporting to the finish line…but where's the fun in that? As much work as you guys give us, I hate to admit that you're a blast to hang out with."

Zeref was still trying to stay out of this, however, it seemed like other guild members had a different idea. From behind him, he felt a harsh shove, sending him onto the nearby ice. Blinking, he turned to glance over his shoulder, spotting Cana laughing by Mavis' side. The first master was staring at Zeref with wide eyes, before determinately moving forward to join the disaster waiting to happen.

On the ice, Zeref realized he wasn't used to such slick surfaces. True, he had trained Invel in magic, but it wasn't as if he attempted to be fast while walking across ice. Really, he wasn't even attempting to win, so he supposed just walking was fine here as well. "Hey, Zeref's joined in. Looks like I've gotta up my game to beat the infamous black wizard." Doranbolt winked with that comment, laughing as Zeref simply frowned at him.

Being in the race made Zeref realize that the pool wasn't as straightforward as he thought. His conversation with Mavis and his observations of others made him fail to see the curving path it took. The entire pool was a circular loop, surrounding some of the support beams for one of the water slides. Sliding around under them, Zeref began to see that perhaps they should have selected a different pool for their race.

Turning his head to stare at Doranbolt, Zeref narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps, though I suppose I do not have the advantage. When you have an immortal body, you don't worry excessively over building muscle strength." Natsu had been trying to help him improve in that aspect, though the dragon slayer wasn't exactly patient in that regard. Zeref had stopped after only a week of trying to train with his brother, realizing it wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want to fight, after all. He just wanted to enjoy moments like this, despite the fact that they still felt so unusual.

"Now, that's a real man's game!" Elfman saw them rounding the pool near him, with the thunder legion standing by his side. With a shout, he leapt into the ice track, but at that moment, the neck-and-neck race had been too close to him. The weight made the ice buckle, forcing many wizards to fall inside. Unfortunately, Zeref was one of those wizards. Water soaked into his robes, and the weight forced him to put more effort into staying afloat than anyone else. The freezing temperatures did not help either.

"Zeref!" Natsu shouted, rushing towards him. "That stupid streaker should have known this was a bad idea." He grumbled slightly, before grinning down at Zeref. "Don't worry, I'll have this heated up in no time!" Flames danced in his palm, and luckily, someone interjected before Zeref was burned by his brother's impulsive nature.

"Don't go blaming me for this, flame brain!" Gray punched Natsu hard, sending him flying into one of the support beams for the water slide above them. "Elfman was the idiot who jumped onto the ice like a maniac."

"Well, if this ice were made by a real man, it would have been able to withstand that force!" Elfman seemed to be taking Natsu's side, now that he was insulted as well.

Shivering, Zeref began trying to pull himself out of the water. However, as he gripped the nearby ice, more pieces broke off into the unfrozen surface he was trapped within. Going unnoticed, Zeref watched the wizards continue their ridiculous argument instead. "They should have just accepted defeat like the weaklings they are." Laxus smirked at them all. "After all, we all know I'm the strongest wizard in the guild. None of you stood a chance against me."

Even though he had not been a part of the race, Freed nodded in agreement. "Indeed, there is no match for Laxus' power. It is your fault for putting him at risk with your foolish spells."

"What did you say?" Gray turned on the green haired wizard, preparing a different spell. "I'll show you risk, if that's what you want. Ice Make: Hammer!" With that, he slammed his spell into Freed, letting the wizard slam into the actual slide itself.

"Gray!" Natsu was getting back up, however, charging forward with flames on his fists. "You're gonna pay for that. Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" With a punch, Gray hit the water slide just next to Freed, sending vibrations all the way to the slide above. It rocked the water, the waves pushing a couple on the slide out of the open tube.

In an instant, Doranbolt was moving. He vanished from sight, teleporting into the air with a determined expression on his face. Then, just as fast as he appeared next to them, he vanished again and reappeared on the ground with the two in tow. "That was a close one. Are you two alright?" Zeref was tense as he recognized Erza and Jellal, having returned to their enjoyment while he distracted Doranbolt for nothing. Did they not realize the risks? Regardless, Erza stood tensely by Jellal's side, stuttering nervously as she replied.

"Y-yes, sire. Er, I mean sir! Yes, sir, we are just fine."

The nervousness was unlike her, but luckily, Doranbolt was not incredibly familiar with her usual confidence. "Sounds great. Hey…you look familiar. Have I seen you before?" Doranbolt was frowning at Jellal, studying him closely.

At that moment, Lahar walked closer, leaning down next to where Zeref was still in the water. "You are all fools, focusing on the wrong issues. Can you not see your former guild master nearly freezing to death in this pool?" That made Doranbolt's question get forgotten, along with the battle between wizards. "Honestly, he isn't immortal without magic. Perhaps he would have survived this before, but hypothermia is a real threat to most people."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Zeref!" Levy rushed to his side, grabbing his arm and pulling him onto the shore. With his robes dripping water and clinging to his body, he really was beginning to regret this entire adventure. However, at the same time, there was something enjoyable, seeing what he was getting away with. Glancing towards Jellal, he began to smile.

"It is quite alright, Levy. Though, I did not have any intentions of swimming today."

Smiling triumphantly, Mavis stood with her hands on her hips. "Well, we can't leave him in that outfit any longer! Since this is a water park, their gift shop will always keep spare swim suits in stock for emergency situations such as these." With that, she sprinted off towards the store. Hopefully, she would at least keep the swim suit reasonable, but Zeref doubted it would be so.

With a sigh, he sat up and glanced towards Doranbolt, who was frowning at them all. "As crazy as this is, I'm surprised nothing broke." He just had to say that. Zeref closed his eyes, hearing the slight creaking from the support beams of the water slide get louder. The slide itself began to shake, and as someone moved to slide down it, it began to buckle from the added weight. One of the support beams cracked, and with that, the entire structure began to fall apart.

Fairy Tail wizards rushed away from the collapsing slide, racing once more though this time with far more motivation. However, Zeref couldn't exactly keep up that well with his current situation. Really, however, he had no desire for his death to come from being crushed by a water slide. Perhaps he still had that lingering depression, but the thought of suicide had lost its appeal after seeing so many things to enjoy in life now that his curse was gone. So, he took the only option available to make fleeing easier. While it was more challenging with them wet, he slid off his robes quickly and resumed running, a bit behind the other guild members due to the delay. He saw a piece of plastic crash by his side, and his heart seemed to stutter for a moment at the sight. Even now, he might not make it.

More shouts filled the area as others dodged falling pieces of the slide. It collapsed into other attractions, taking more pieces of the park with it. When Natsu glanced back and noticed Zeref was so far behind the rest, he slowed down and returned. Before Zeref could even try to object, the dragon slayer crouched down and hooked his arms behind Zeref's knees. When Natsu began to stand, Zeref grabbed Natsu's neck to avoid falling backward. "If Gajeel can run that fast with Levy, then I'll definitely be able to keep up with you."

Really, Zeref didn't exactly like that logic. However, it wasn't as if he was athletically inclined either, so he did not argue. With Natsu carrying him forward, Zeref realized that perhaps this was faster. As the last of the slide began to fall, Natsu and Zeref just barely ran beyond the point where the last piece landed. It rolled slightly when it hit the ground, and Zeref glanced back at the aftermath. There wasn't a single ride left standing.

Laughter came from the Fairy Tail wizards, making both Natsu and Zeref glance towards them. Really, Cana was the only one laughing, pointing at them with a smirk as she stood in what looked like nothing but underwear. "I knew it! Ha, you can tell them you're brothers all you want, but it looks like you're getting a bit dirty with Natsu, eh, Former Master?"

In an instant, Natsu straightened and dropped Zeref with a glare. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Landing behind his brother, Zeref simply scowled at the drunken wizard.

"You are aware of my relationship with Mavis, correct? The one I spent nearly a century trying to resurrect? What could possibly bring me to choose incest over that?" Really, the thought disturbed him to think of. However, Cana still teased him relentlessly about it when the opportunity arose.

She moved to stand next to Mavis, draping an arm around her shoulder. "Because this little one is into some kinky things, eh, Mavis? Do you like the sight of your boyfriend getting hot with his brother?" Mavis shrieked, shaking her head violently in objection.

"No! Zeref isn't doing that, I swear." In her hands, Mavis was carrying a shopping bag. "He just…Zeref didn't have a swimsuit…I went to buy him one, but the slide…" She trailed off, biting her lip.

Deciding to try and move on, Zeref turned towards Natsu. "Please tell me you set aside those funds I mentioned to you when you became Master." Gladly taking the distraction, Natsu frowned and nodded.

"Sure did…but, do you really think it'll cover all of this?"

Glancing at the destruction, Zeref really had no idea. "So much for a weekend off." Doranbolt sighed, glancing towards Lahar. "I guess you were right. Water parks really can be dangerous, but you can't deny that this wasn't entertaining to watch." He paused for a moment, spotting Jellal again. "Hey…you never answered my question. Who is the guy in the scarf?"

Stiffening, Zeref glanced towards Doranbolt to answer. However, before he could speak, Cana decided to drape her arms over him, hugging him tightly to her chest with a smirk. "He's Zeref's other secret boyfriend. Naughty second master, sneaking in another man while on a date with the First. You should be ashamed." How she could flip so quickly was a mystery to him. Vaguely, he wondered how drunk she was today. Normally, she wasn't this persistent in playing matchmaker, especially with someone already in a relationship. After all, she had stopped pestering Alzack and Bisca about this.

With wide eyes, Doranbolt took a slight step back from Fairy Tail. "Uh…right. You know, maybe I don't want to know everything going on with that guild. They seemed fun at first…but man, this is just insane."

Nodding in agreement, Lahar gazed at the blue haired wizard with narrowed eyes. "I think you may be correct in that assessment. After all, it is rather odd that Mystogan still refuses to take off his mask, even while swimming. Wouldn't you agree?" Doranbolt nodded, while Lahar turned to meet Zeref's eyes. He gave a slight nod, smiling as he waved and began to walk out. "It was nice speaking to you again. Good luck with…all of this. Also, don't let Cana get to you. I nearly made that mistake while I was at the guild hall before…and it isn't something I advise agreeing to."

Likely, this had happened while he was dealing with the Tower of Heaven, but Zeref didn't have the time to speculate on the details. As the water park managers came and began speaking with them about the costs of damages, Zeref could only think that he truly didn't like water parks. However, as he glanced towards Mavis and saw the smile on her face as his eyes met her, he decided he could learn to tolerate them. Maybe he just had to go without the guild to experience them, that way he wouldn't be risking his now-mortal life to try and actually enjoy his now-mortal life. Plus, it would have the added bonus of avoiding Cana and her constant taunts about his proximity to Natsu, one which she still failed to see as that of family and nothing more.

 **Alright, I've got another one-shot ready for this story. I hope you all enjoyed. Thank you to Rin Fujitora for the idea, though I feel like I made this a bit too ridiculous in some ways. Either way, it was interesting to try and write Zeref in a light-hearted scene like this. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Finding an Answer

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fairy Tail

Only a month had passed since Zeref lost his magic. Natsu was gone on his training mission, and right now, Zeref wasn't quite certain what to do with himself. True, the guild was still keeping him busy, but Mavis was taking over some of the work involved as well. Between the two of them, there was actually quite a bit of free time. Without magic, Zeref had even been forced to write an actual letter to get into contact with his empire, and he still had yet to hear from them. He had requested August personally, for the fact that there was much to discuss with the wizard. Zeref didn't even know where to begin that conversation, though.

At the moment, Zeref and Mavis were walking through Oshibana, purchasing supplies for the guild. Another brawl had broken out, breaking far too many of the bar's dishes for comfort. "I really like the style of the ones we got, Zeref." Mavis was smiling, holding the boxes of plates and cups to be brought back. Really, she had been the one making most of the decisions. Zeref had just followed because he was the one with the ability to pay for them, due to the fact that Mavis had not gone on a job in nearly a century. "There are fairies on the plates! Did you see that? Though…they didn't have tails like Fairy Tail's guild mark…" She trailed off, frowning in thought. "Do you think that shop had actually seen a fairy? Is that why they knew not to put tails on the design?"

Smiling, Zeref chuckled at her musings. "You know perfectly well that the shop his highly unlikely responsible for the making of what it sells."

Mavis shrugged, still staring proudly at her purchases. "So? They should verify the accuracy of their products. That means they must confirm if fairies have tails! Next time we go to that shop, I'm going to ask them about it." It was rather pointless to argue with Mavis when it came to fairies. As a result, Zeref simply nodded and gently patted her shoulder. Mavis smiled up at him in response, looking pleased with her conclusion.

As they approached the guild, Mavis glanced around the path with a slight frown. "You know, maybe the guild could get to work on fixing up this pathway too! Oshibana's repairs are almost finished, and with how well they did there, surely they can manage something for this forest. It's creepy…I'm guessing that's why we never get any visitors at the guild hall."

"We're a dark guild, remember?" Mavis frowned, narrowing her eyes at him.

"And that means people can't stop by and say hello? Fairy Tail is about family, Zeref. Everyone is welcome, so this road needs to be brighter and less scary." She glanced at the deadened trees lining the road, shuddering slightly. "It actually…reminds me of the curse." Her voice grew quiet, slightly more serious on that note. In a way, Zeref couldn't blame her, but he didn't like the slight tremor he heard in her comment.

Hardening his gaze at the surrounding area, Zeref nodded. "I see. I will tell Mira to place a request on the job board then, asking the guild members to work on landscaping in this area. I do believe there were a few shops in town that sold plants and foliage that could liven this area. Beyond that, they have leftover materials for repairing damage to roads…they could likely clean up this pathway as well."

"But…what if it is cursed? Zeref…I don't want to watch the new plants…"

Zeref grabbed her arm, stopping walking and turning her towards him. Narrowing his eyes at her, Zeref leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers. "They won't. Mavis…our curse is gone. The fact that I'm alive, standing next to you, is proof of that, is it not?" He watched her green eyes meet his own, and after a moment, Mavis took a deep breath. She backed away, nodding and slowly managing a smile again as she returned to walking back towards the guild.

"Right. Sorry…I'm normally better at keeping that in mind than you are." Zeref nodded, still knowing how she felt. Some days, it was easy to imagine that he was still the immortal black wizard. He would wake up from dreams of the past, terrified that he would see more death surrounding him. Mavis was always the one to pull him away from that mindset, telling him his magic was gone entirely. It felt so strange, missing that piece of himself. Despite the lack of energy in his veins, a piece of him still attempted to draw on that power on occasion, attempting to teleport to move or even speak telepathically if he wished to talk to someone outside of the room he was in.

When Zeref pushed open the doors to the guild, he was expecting more of the usual. In a way, that was what he got. However, he was surprised to see something unusual gathering at one tables. Most of the wizards had stopped their fights to watch, surrounding Cana, Elfman, and a third man who were sitting on top of the table, apparently having a drinking contest of some kind. "That's how a real man does it, Cana!" Elfman was taking a break between drinks to taunt his opponent. However, Zeref was more surprised by the third party involved.

Normally, August was calm and collected, always keeping a clear mind. Somehow, Cana must have gotten him curious about what this would be like. The member of the Spriggan Twelve was on the table as well, watching her with a small frown. "I still fail to see how this proves strength. You have consumed far more alcohol than your father, and I have consumed as much as you. Yet, I still do not feel this sense of…friendship, you claim this creates."

Placing his head into his palm, Zeref resisted the urge to groan. Seeing him, Gray grinned and walked over. "Hey, Master. August stopped by, asking to see you. We told him you'd be back in a few…but Cana got talking, and that lead to this. Since when are your guards such heavy drinkers?"

"They aren't." Zeref glanced towards Mavis, seeing her frowning in confusion at the sight. She still didn't realize who that was, he decided. "Cana piqued his interest. In fact, I can't say I've ever seen him drink before."

Setting her box on the bar counter, Mavis quickly returned with a smile. "Well, he must have. No new drinker could compete with Cana like that." She was still getting to know everyone, but it didn't take long for anyone to see Cana's drinking habits.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with the First. Your guard hasn't been following your rules, has he?" Zeref didn't reply to Gray. He didn't exactly have rules about drinking, even while serving in his guard. Really, so long as they could still fight, it mattered little what their state of mind was. That had been his thoughts on the matter back home, and it had never become a problem. "Either way, I've gotta say I'm impressed. He's doing even better than Makarov did the last time Cana challenged him." Somewhere between Gray's first comment and his last, the boy's shirt vanished. Zeref didn't bother asking what happened, well aware of his habits.

Meanwhile, Cana and August were still working at it. After guzzling down another beer, Cana smirked at August. "Yeah? Well, I'm certainly feeling something. Maybe your emperor needs to join us for you to get the full experience." Cana spoke a bit loudly, declaring that she had noticed his return. With a smirk, she turned her head towards him, playfully making the offer. "What do you say? That curse of yours is gone, so it's not like you have an excuse to say no now, Master."

Meeting August's gaze, Zeref sighed and shook his head. "Cana…while I do encourage welcoming others into the guild, there are better ways to do so. There are important matters I had wished to discuss with him. Having him drunk for the process is not exactly what I had in mind."

Waving him off, Cana began drinking another glass. "Yeah, yeah. Go do your important stuff tomorrow. It's not like August can't sleep here for the night."

"Actually, I find that my mind is still quite clear." August rose to his feet, moving to stand near Zeref and Mavis. For a moment, August seemed to narrow his eyes towards Mavis, before returning his focus towards Zeref. "I still find it odd, how others react to alcohol. The substance does little to affect my own thoughts." Oddly, it was appearing as if he was correct. Did August's magic somehow nullify alcohol, just as it gave him the ability to counter any spell? It seemed unlikely. More probable was the idea that his body could metabolize it faster than most, allowing him to keep a clear head even while drunk. Either way, it didn't matter to Zeref.

When Zeref began walking passed the bar with August and Mavis, Mira leaned close to him, whispering and making him pause. "Master. Sorry for the confusion…but I had to make Cana think August was drinking with her to keep them occupied." Giving him a wink, Mira smiled towards August. "I've been giving him non-alcoholic cocktails, the ones Lucy enjoys so much. After telling him about the trick, I told him to just keep drinking them with Cana while she finished off her usual booze."

"It still does not change the fact that I have yet to experience the effects of alcohol. If it were not for the fact that I was on business for my emperor, perhaps I would have enjoyed learning what it felt like." August glanced back towards Cana, and Zeref decided it was better to get him away sooner rather than later. A fake drinking contest would only make Cana more intent on turning it into a real one, and Zeref needed to keep August clear headed. In fact, Zeref still needed to figure out what he was going to say in the first place.

Opening the door to his room, Zeref let August and Mavis enter. Once again, August glanced towards Mavis with a slight frown. "Is she joining us, sire?"

Nodding, Zeref moved inside, still standing as Mavis sat on the bed. "Yep! I'm following Zeref around. Natsu made me promise not to leave Zeref's side when he left for his training, saying that Zeref had a bad habit of trying to find ways to kill himself when his brother wasn't around." She smiled at Zeref, who simply sighed and closed his eyes. Part of him knew his brother was only concerned, but this really was overkill. Mavis took those words a bit too literally, though he supposed he didn't mind her company. In fact, he found he was actually quite content to have her bright smile always trailing along after him wherever he went. "I haven't seen it myself, so I guess I'm doing a good job at keeping him in a good mood. Right, Zeref?"

"The curse was largely why I desired such a thing. Natsu simply did not realize that I could pull myself out of that state with my magic gone." Taking a deep breath, Zeref turned to see August glancing between the two of them with a frown. Going for the simpler subject first, Zeref tried to think about how to approach the more dangerous one as he spoke. "How is everything in Alvarez?"

"Quite alright. I must admit, we were alarmed to see your letter. It did not fit your normal contact methods." August, crossed his arms over his chest, taking a seat in the chair by Zeref's desk. "Trading arrangements have been finalized, we've begun negotiations with Fiore now as well, attempting for friendlier relationships with this country. Things have been strained over the last few years between us, as you well know. After hearing about the loss of your magic…the Spriggan Twelve have been working to keep such information away from the public. It would not do well for the people to believe you are in such a weakened state, your majesty."

"You seem to have quite a strong grasp on politics, August. I suppose I never took the time to realize it before." August nodded, while Zeref frowned in thought. He needed to stay focused on this conversation, not what to do with his empire now that he was powerless. Despite his abilities, August likely would not want to worry over ruling an empire after this discussion. In fact, August might not even return at all, depending on what happened.

Hearing the name, Mavis stiffened, her eyes widening as she glanced up towards him. "August?" The name left her mouth, her entire body sitting straighter and she leaned towards him. Her mouth was open, as if ready to speak, but she didn't seem to be able to find the words. Seeing her reaction, Zeref moved closer to her, touching her shoulder and squeezing it slightly. Her gaze flickered towards him, her eyes now watery and her smile faded. "He's…Zeref, he's…" She bit her lip, looking back towards August again without completing her thought.

The member of the Spriggan Twelve frowned at her, tilting his head slightly. "I apologize, but I do believe you are mistaking me for another. My memory is far greater than you might think, and I would recall meeting someone like you." Yet, August was not claiming he didn't remember seeing her. Narrowing his eyes, Zeref glanced towards his guard, a sudden realization hitting him hard. So long ago, when he met August as a child, he had assumed it was by chance. The boy had been wandering, abandoned by his parents. That had been Zeref's assumption. Perhaps he had been too quick to judge, however.

"You knew." He spoke quietly, watching as August frowned towards him.

"Knew what, sire?"

Closing his eyes, Zeref looked away and tried to think of how to word his comment. When he opened them, he kept them locked on the wall, rather than on his son sitting before him. "When you came to me…you knew who I was to you. Despite my own ignorance…you knew you were my son. And right now…you know Mavis is your mother."

There was silence in the room for a moment. August stared at them, and after a moment of simply staring at his parents and processing Zeref's words, he inclined his head. "Yes. I knew." Zeref's head turned towards him, frowning at the man that had served him for so long.

Even Mavis blinked in surprise, her tears now openly falling down her cheeks. "You…you knew. Why didn't you…didn't you tell him? Or…or try to find me…" She bit her lip, sniffling slightly. Zeref felt her hand reach up to her shoulder, her fingers wrapping around his own which still remained resting near her neck. "We're a family. I had a son…and I never even…you never even…" She broke off, choking on her words as she cried into her own lap.

Meeting Zeref's dark gaze, August slowly began to smile. "My emperor's curse was more than enough reason. Why push someone to love another, when that love can prove fatal to all around you? It seemed like a rather foolish endeavor for one who understands so much about magic. As for you…freeing you was another impossible goal, Mother."

"I accomplished many things with this curse, August." Zeref saw the man nod, taking deep breath.

"Yet you never managed to love while preserving the life of the one you love. So long as I could understand who you were, that was always enough for me."

"I raised you to be a soldier." Zeref didn't know how else to phrase it. He had used that child like a weapon, never seeing August as a person until now.

The old wizard nodded, smiling towards Zeref. "Indeed, and I am grateful. How else would I have come to find answers to so many of my questions? Even now…I see that I am on the verge of yet another discovery." His eyes locked on Mavis, seeing her own tears falling still. He frowned at the sight, but he did not look away this time. "Have I displeased you in some way, Mother? I…I do not understand why it is you continue to cry."

Her head lifted, locking eyes with her son as well. "Because you're my son! Because…because I never loved you…I didn't know I was supposed to…and now that I do, you're…" She sniffled, wiping away at her eyes. Even so, more tears fell to replace the ones she had wiped away. "I missed your life. I can't teach you anything new…I can't show you magic, or amazing things like Zeref did. All I can do…all that's left…is for us to get to know each other. Even then…" She sniffled again, crying harder as her head fell forward. "You look even older than me. You look…you're going to…"

She couldn't finish her sentence, and Zeref knew why. Their son was likely at the end of his life, and likely in a decade or less, he would be dead. To finally meet him now was almost too painful to bear, yet he knew Mavis would regret it even more if she didn't take this opportunity. She cried because she was mourning for what she lost, but also because she was happy for the future that she and her son might now share. "We both have, Mavis." Zeref spoke quietly, a frown on his own face. He hadn't missed nearly as much as Mavis, and he had come to terms with these thoughts back when he learned the truth, but that did not mean he wasn't upset by the truth. August had always been his family, yet in a way, they also had never been family to each other. "I assure you, Alvarez can succeed without August, if you wish for him to stay. We can remain together, the three of us…enjoying our broken family while we still can."

Sniffling, Mavis had turned around, meeting Zeref's eyes with a slight light in her gaze. However, Zeref became distracted by the sound of August's chair moving on the floor as he rose to his feet. The man was watching them, a smile on his face with a single tear falling down his cheek. "I've finally found what it means." Zeref stared at him in confusion, lost as to what question August was seeking an answer to this time. "Thank you. Please, there is no need for anything to change, Sire." Turning towards Mavis, August's smile faded slightly, watching as her frozen form returned his gaze. "As for you…perhaps it is time we knew each other, Mother. However, I feel as if I've learned all there is to know from my emperor."

Stunned, Zeref wanted to ask what had caused such an epiphany. He wouldn't have that answer for at least another week, though. August had bowed towards Zeref, smiling and giving them both one last look. The tear on his cheek finally fell, breaking free and dropping to the ground as he turned to leave. As it did so, Mavis' own heart seemed to shatter. "August…no, please…" She began sobbing, her body shaking on the bed, Zeref joined her, pulling her into a tight hug as her sobs continued on. "Come back…" Her voice was muffled by Zeref's robes, but he couldn't help but feel the same desire within himself. All he could do for her was hold her, closing his eyes and thinking about August's final words, unable to stop the rising anger towards his son for pushing Mavis into such a pained state of mind.

 **Here's another one-shot, a bit more serious than the last one. This request was made by Leiferne, looking to see a bit more of an elaboration on how Mavis and Zeref encountered August. I hope you all enjoyed! If you have anything else you are looking to see, feel free to PM me or leave your suggestion in a review!**


End file.
